vaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Game Structure
Menu: Quick Roles: ' Time Settings Time settings define how long each phase will last. The party leader (or narrator if pre-alpha) is able to choose the time settings for the game. These are the available settings: '''Realistic -' Game starts at 9:00PM after creation for night phase which ends 6:00AM. Day Phase starts 6:00AM ends 9:00PM. Then it cycles round again with Night phase 9:00PM till 6:00AM and so on. '''As and When - '''Players wait for everyone to have made their decisions before proceeding to the next phase. During Day Phase, you must wait for the vote from every player before the game can continue. Once all actions/votes are in the game results are done and then the game moves to it's next phase. '''Party - '''This setting is made purely for getting through a whole Vania game in an evening with your friends. Game begins on the hour. First night phase lasts 30 minutes. Day phases last 30 minutes. Night phases after the first last 15 minutes. Phases Vania is a time based strategy game that revolves around the same two phases, day and night. During the day phase you can converse with your fellow players but in the night phase '''nobody is allowed to talk to one another by any means except Vampires in their Vampire chat. The game begins with Night 1. In this night nobody is capable of killing due to the sheer fear of the proclamation from the citizens saying they will find the evil together. This night allows the vampires to choose players to frame as evil to the officers, so the information received could be incorrect. This is the only night that the vampires frame as the rest of the game they will killing! Once this phase ends, Day 1 begins. This is an opportunity for officers to come forward with their information in the night (regardless of how helpful the information is). Some might choose to be quiet in case they give away their name to the Vampires! Some players might choose to pretend to be an officer to seem gullible to the Vampires or maybe a Vampire might be impersonating an officer to gain the trust of the Citizens. Either way the players have a time limit to vote to burn a player or to vote to do nothing. Once their vote is casted they can’t go back on it. Whoever has the most votes will be burned and their role revealed to the game. If there is a tie, everyone tied will be burned. Once burned their role will be revealed to the land and the night phase begins again. When a night phase ends after the first night, the land will be informed on who died in the night and their roles. In Night 2 the Vampires can draw blood again and will have the ability to vote together on who to kill, if there is a tie then it will be randomised and during even nights the player who is the Werewolf transforms into one and will either kill whoever visits him (unless vampire) or will target a player’s house and kill everyone who is there except vampires unless the target is a vampire then just that vampire will die and the rest of the citizens and monsters that visit too. Once the night ends we are back to the day phase again to vote! Game Setup Every game has to have an Officer and a Priest as two of the active roles. 6 Players = 2 Vampires / 2 Active / 1 Passive / 1 Non-Vampire 7 Players = 2 Vampires / 2 Active / 2 Passive / 1 Any 8 Players = 3 Vampires / 2 Active / 2 Passive / 1 Non-Vampire 9 Players = 3 Vampires / 2 Active / 2 Passive / 1 Non-Vampire / 1 Any 10 Players = 3 Vampires / 2 Active / 2 Passive / 1 Monster / 1 Non-Vampire / 1 Any 11 Players = 4 Vampires / 2 Active / 3 Passive / 1 Monster / 1 Non-Vampire 12 Players = 4 Vampires / 3 Active / 2 Passive / 1 Monster / 1 Non-Vampire / 1 Any